


In the Beginning...

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Excerpts From the Secret Scrolls of Lilith [1]
Category: Hebrew Bible
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-18
Updated: 2011-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 02:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Bible didn't get the Creation story entirely right?  Would this new blog challenge your perceptions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Beginning...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/gifts).



> Date Written: 17-18 March 2011  
> Written for: [](http://purimgifts.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**purimgifts**](http://purimgifts.dreamwidth.org/)  
>  Recipient: [](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/daegaer/profile)[**daegaer**](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/daegaer/)  
>  Series: Excerpts From the Secret Scrolls of Lilith  
> Summary: What if the Bible didn't get the Creation story entirely right? Would this new blog challenge your perceptions?  
> Warnings: n/a  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: The Hebrew Bible, the characters, and situations depicted are the property of God. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with the Hebrew Bible or God.
> 
> Author’s Notes: When I chose this particular pinch hit, I wanted a challenge. And the Hebrew Bible as a fandom definitely qualified as a challenge for me. I'd originally wanted to do stories for 3 different women in the Hebrew Bible, and I really wanted to play with Lilith. And then, the idea of Lilith's influence on various women in the Hebrew Bible started percolating in my brain. Until I started writing, at which point Lilith wanted to tell her story. There may be a continuation of this story, and there may not. That's entirely dependent on how this new muse of mine feels...
> 
> All Biblical verses are from the [KJV Bible](http://www.biblegateway.com/versions/King-James-Version-KJV-Bible/) @ [BibleGateway.com](http://www.biblegateway.com/). Referential support about and/or images of Lilith came from a variety of sources, including [Wikipedia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lilith), [the Paraclete Forum Archive](http://paracleteforum.org/archive/email/history/lilith/dialogue.html), [DeliriumsRealm](http://www.deliriumsrealm.com/delirium/articleview.asp?Post=177), [The Gnosis Archive](http://www.gnosis.org/lilith.htm), [New World Encyclopedia](http://www.newworldencyclopedia.org/entry/Lilith), [Goddess Gallery](http://www.hranajanto.com/goddessgallery/lilith.html), & [Haunted America Tours](http://www.hauntedamericatours.com/devil/devilwoman/).
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: [](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**shatterpath**](http://shatterpath.dreamwidth.org/)

27 So God created man in his own image, in the image of God created he him; male and female created he them.  
\-- Genesis 1:27

 

In the beginning, God created heaven and earth.

And every single other thing that ever has existed or ever will exist. Okay, maybe the "will exist" wasn't done then, but He knew that they would exist and put that plan into order. I can understand that, accept that.

To an extent.

It's widely accepted that God is all knowing and all seeing. If God really did know all things before there were all things -- before there was Time -- what does that say about me and my story? It wasn't -- isn't -- what people think, what they've been led to believe.

God created man, yes. This is indisputable, according to the story of Genesis, I would think. God created man out of clay mud. God then created woman out of clay mud. Both in His image. This also is essentially indisputable. Adam came first. But Eve didn't come second. No, she came third. Despite everything you've ever been told, Eve was not the first woman created. I was. Me. Lilith.

Created equal, in the eyes of God, to Adam.

Take a moment and really think about that.

 _Created equal to Adam in the eyes of God._

If God created me with the intention of being equal to Adam, why was I then pushed toward subservience to Adam? I understand the animals being subservient to Adam and, by extension, to me. We eat them, use their hides for clothing. But I am every bit as important as Adam in the grand scheme of things. I should not have to bow my head to him, allow him to control me.

And God took his side, forced me out of the paradise He'd created for us to live in. And then He put Adam to sleep and created Eve out of Adam's rib. _She_ had no issues being submissive to Adam. I think that whole "made of his rib" thing had something to do with it.

But I wasn't created that way, so I wasn't wired that way. And that bothered God and, especially, Adam. So I was unceremoniously removed from Paradise. No, really. After refusing Adam for the millionth time, I stalked off to sleep.

And woke up in a completely different place.

It took me years, decades to find my way back to Paradise, or Eden as they called it after I was replaced. You wouldn't think that it took that long, would you? Back then, days didn't mean exactly what they mean now. You don't really think that God did all of His creating in seven days of exactly twenty-four hours, do you? Nobody's _that_ good.

So as I wandered through the desert, trying to find my way home, I met and learned from many strange and interesting creatures. Oh yes, there were more intelligent beings on Earth besides Adam, Eve, and myself. I just didn't know about Eve yet. But that Samael taught me many, many wonderful and interesting things. So did Lucifer, for that matter.

But those are stories for another time.

My name is Lilith, and this is my story…

* * *

  
[   
](http://tinypic.com?ref=34zfsk6)   
[source](http://www.hauntedamericatours.com/devil/devilwoman/)   



End file.
